Known devices for controlling the outlet flap of a baler are used to control an outlet flap of the baler such that the outlet flap is closed at least during a bale formation process in a pressing chamber of the baler and, after the completion of the bale formation process, makes it possible for a bale formed in the pressing chamber of the baler to exit or be ejected from the pressing chamber in order to thereafter, for example, be set down on the ground or transferred to a further device such as, for example, a wrapping device. A known device is presented in EP-A1-2042028.
Such balers are used both in the agricultural sector and in the industrial sector. Corresponding agricultural balers serve, for example, for the formation of crop bales, i.e., in the form of round bales, and commonly generate at least substantially round cylindrical bales from crop such as straw, hay, chaff, etc. Industrial balers are used in the compaction of refuse, textiles or other materials or in the pressing thereof to form bales.
Known devices for controlling the outlet flap of a baler are normally complex. Simple devices often do not permit operation in an automatic mode. If an automatic mode is provided, it may be for an emergency situation that manual intervention by an operating person, or a spontaneous return of the device into a manual mode, is possible only with difficulty or is not possible. In particular, such a device normally cannot be actuated directly by means of a control valve of a tractor vehicle.
Thus, there is a need for a simpler device for controlling the outlet flap of a baler, a baler, and a method for controlling the outlet flap of a baler.